


【GGAD】 喝醉或许是告白成功的好机会

by Celeste3104



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste3104/pseuds/Celeste3104
Summary: PWP！无魔法设定是一个邓多多喝醉之后双向告白成功并达成开车成就的小甜饼





	【GGAD】 喝醉或许是告白成功的好机会

盖勒特听到门响的时候刚刚关上卧室的灯  
他随手裹上睡衣，走到客厅的时候，阿不思换好了拖鞋，安静的倚在玄关旁  
即使隔着几米的距离，对方身上依旧泛着浅浅的酒气  
“阿不思？”他不确定的试探了一下  
他不记得他们有多久没见面了，一周，或许是半个月？  
——自从他那次冒冒失失的告白失败开始  
这太不像话了，他后来也数落过自己，为什么不肯慢慢来呢  
说起来，从高中认识阿不思开始，他们就一直保持着热切的联络，到对方家里吃饭也好，毕业旅行也好，甚至因为对酒吧里骚扰他们的男人大打出手被追着半夜在充斥着流浪汉和歌舞伎的小巷子里狂跑也好  
他从来没有想过他们两个之间的感情  
直到他发现某个宿醉后的清晨，阿不思在他床上迷迷糊糊的醒来，揉着眼睛把半开的衬衫扣好，当时阳光毫不吝啬的洒在他的锁骨和头发上，因为前一晚睡觉不安分微微翘起的红色发尾闪着光，而阿不思完全没意识到自己现状一般，眯起眼睛看他一眼，然后说早上好  
他发现他居然硬了

 

最初盖勒特很恐慌，他从来没想过他对于阿不思的感情——  
但是生理上的本能告诉他，这并不是偶然  
从那天早上开始，他突然意识到，两个人相处了这么久，他却几乎没见过阿不思衣衫不整半掩春光的样子，在他的记忆里，无论两个人疯到什么程度，阿不思似乎从来都是穿戴整齐，宛如一个从中世纪穿越过来的温文尔雅的贵族  
然后他发现自己开始不可控制的想象起阿不思那天早上的样子，想象起白皙的锁骨和惺忪的睡眼，想象起白衬衫下掩盖的劲瘦的腰肢，或许还有泛着一点点水光的、淡粉的唇  
他说不准那是种什么感情，上大学之前他谈过一个女朋友，也曾抱着她在晨光里醒来，可是没有——从来没有让他产生过那种莫名的情愫  
而且该死，还很浓烈  
于是在他生日的当晚，他借着索要礼物的名义，给自己灌了一杯白兰地，然后恶劣的吻了阿不思  
——他记得阿不思跌跌撞撞推开他跑走的样子，少年埋着头，被自己吮吸过的嘴唇通红，连同他的脸一起  
天知道他几乎要站不稳，他从来没想过一个男生可以那么甜

 

然后——盖勒特抓了抓头发，然后他就再也联系不上阿不思了，周末的日常出游暂且不说，他跑遍了市区的图书馆，就是找不到那个红头发的身影  
可是现在，阿不思就乖巧的站在他家里，小小的、带着酒气的一只  
“阿尔？”他又问了一遍  
少年微微抬起头，他的眼睛在月光里看起来格外亮  
“嗯”他听到微不可闻的一声嘤咛，阿不思关了个姿势倚在鞋架旁，仿佛下一秒就要摔下去  
盖勒特眼疾手快的捞住了他，“你怎么来了?”  
阿不思不说话，乖巧的靠在他臂弯里，甚至蹭了蹭他的睡袍  
“阿不...？”  
盖勒特还没问完，一个带着酒气的吻就裹住了他  
阿不思用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“报复——”  
他只觉得自己的脸要烧起来了  
怀里人向下坠的身躯提醒了他，阿不思酒品一向很好，甚至可以说好的过了头  
他还记得上次两个人喝醉，他开玩笑叫阿不思模仿酒吧的驻唱歌手，他真的模仿的有模有样，甚至连摆动的腰肢都有几分神似  
——等下？  
阿不思居然还当着我的面为了我干过这种事？  
盖勒特后知后觉的想象了一下当时的画面，不自觉的加重了揽着对方腰的力道  
他把听话的少年带到浴室，“你先洗漱一下，等下可以先睡在我卧室那边，我可以睡在沙发上...”  
阿不思挤好牙膏，似懂非懂的点点头，又摇摇头  
盖勒特靠在门上，不太放心的看着他洗漱  
阿不思显然是从某个聚会上直接过来的——衬衫的领结只有一点点松散，西裤勾勒出曲线优美的双腿，此刻正微微晃动着，衬衫的下摆好好的收在裤腰里  
——裤腰，盖勒特控制不住顺着瞄了一眼  
他觉得或许现在就应该把他的被子搬到沙发上去，不然阿不思可能要跟他绝交一辈子了  
嘴角带着一点点牙膏沫的少年转过头，睫毛忽闪忽闪的投在脸上，他叫他，“盖勒特？”  
“嗯？”  
“盖尔——”  
少年拉长的尾音带着慵懒和一丝丝沙哑，和盖勒特耳中莫名的情欲  
他又想起那次阿不思乖乖扭动的腰肢，有点不自在的拉紧了睡袍  
“亲我”  
他听见自己这么说  
他的理智在脑子里叫嚣着，可他的身体完全不受控制，他想捂住自己的嘴，可是那句话就是拼了命的想蹦出来  
阿不思愣了愣，然后真的凑了过来  
——是一个带着薄荷味的吻  
盖勒特只觉得自己浑身发软，但是某个部位的炙热仍在叫嚣  
阿不思对他眨眨眼  
他咽了口唾沫，努力忍住想要说出口的一大堆话  
“跟我一起回卧室吧，阿尔”

 

盖勒特站在床边——他现在甚至有点手足无措了  
阿不思解开自己的领结，把它规规矩矩的放在床头柜上，看起来要准备开始解衬衫的扣子  
刚刚没经大脑说出的话让他有点后悔，因为阿不思实在是太听话了，以至于他反复掐了自己好几遍确认这不是因为太久没见而做的梦  
“阿尔...要不我还是去客厅睡...？”盖勒特走过去试图把自己的被子抱走  
“不要”  
少年声音小小的，眼看着盖勒特准备直接抽走被子，干脆一翻身压在了被子上  
妈的  
盖勒特忍不住要骂出口，月光半明半暗的打在阿不思背上，勾勒出一片美好的腰身，腰窝处的衬衫因为出了汗而微微贴在身上，隐隐透露着少年白皙而紧致的皮肤  
他只觉得自己硬的发疼了  
于是他蹲下来，拨开少年散落的碎发，吻了吻他的额头  
“阿尔，你愿意吗？”  
阿不思翻过身，撑起来附上了唇  
少年的舌头狡黠的在口中转了一圈，盖勒特几乎忘了该怎么办，遵从着本能描摹过少年的贝齿，吮吸着唇间的柔软  
分开的嘴唇透着情欲的微红，盖勒特扯开睡袍，强迫自己忍住叫嚣的欲望，“阿尔，我可能是真的爱上你了”  
少年微微喘息着，眼尾浮上绯红，“我只是不知道该怎么面对...”  
盖勒特停下了准备抚上少年后背的手，他低头看阿不思微微颤抖的睫毛  
“不知道怎么面对...突然发现我可能也喜欢上了你”  
“很早之前的时候...发现每次和你靠的太近，或者是被你拉住手的时候...”  
阿不思抬头扫了一眼盖勒特，又迅速低下头去  
他解开皮带，把裤子拉下来一点，指着自己的下半身  
“会硬...”  
盖勒特看到少年棉质内裤上已然晕染开一片小小的水痕  
他再也忍不住抱紧了阿不思，胯下的欲望隔着睡袍，依然热的惊人  
他唤他，“阿尔...”  
他给他一颗颗的解开衬衫，仿佛是拆开世界上最珍贵的宝物  
少年白皙的胸膛暴露在月光之下，胸口的两点因为突如其来的凉气而微微挺立  
阿不思往后退了退，双手胡乱解着盖勒特的睡袍  
两个人半跪在床上赤裸相见的时候，阿不思还是害羞的别过了头  
“抱抱”，少年有些局促的靠近，想要埋进恋人的胸口  
盖勒特顺从的环住他，轻轻地顶着胯，触碰着阿不思的大腿内侧  
他甚至能感觉到少年不受控制的微微颤抖和唇间难以抑制的细微呻吟  
然后阿不思俯下身，微微发烫的嘴唇包裹住了盖勒特的阴茎  
那一瞬间盖勒特还是以为自己在做梦，前所未有的酥麻感从身下传来，阿不思的技巧并不娴熟，但是他很努力的想要把盖勒特的欲望悉数吞下，盖勒特能感觉到阿不思的牙齿轻轻滑过柱身，然后讨好般舔一舔铃口，少年的口腔仿佛带着魔力，又或者是想到伏在他身下的人居然是阿不思，盖勒特竟隐隐感觉到了要射的快感  
当然，他的手也没闲着，骨节分明的手顺着少年的背脊一路向下，棉质内裤的边缘被拨开，打在皮肤上发出轻响，盖勒特握住那根同样挺立，甚至颤颤巍巍渗出前液的阴茎，不紧不缓的上下撸动起来  
阿不思轻叫了一声，他抽出身来，挣扎着索吻  
盖勒特耐心的同他玩着舌尖的游戏，加快了手下的速度  
他侧过头轻咬阿不思的耳垂，明显感到少年绷紧了身体，只是轻轻舔舐一下的功夫，股间已尽是阿不思射出的白浊  
他沾起一点舔了一下，带着恶劣的嬉笑，“阿尔，你怎么哪里都这么甜”  
阿不思几乎羞得要昏过去，不过盖勒特并没给自己的恋人这个机会，借势试探着向少年身后的密道填进了一根手指，然后逐步增加到两三根  
他能感觉自己够到某个地方的时候，阿不思浑身都颤抖起来  
“可以了吗？”他继续舔着恋人的耳垂，眼睛明亮的像是夜空的星星  
阿不思没说话，他把已经褪到腿弯的内裤蹬了下去  
盖勒特完全埋进去的时候差点再一次失守，少年紧致而未被侵犯过的甬道包裹着他，虽然阿不思眼角闪着因疼痛而带来的点点泪花，但是身体却诚实的紧缩着，似乎是在叫嚣着让他快点占满  
盖勒特有点心疼的吻了吻爱人的眼尾，小幅度的抽插起来  
很快阿不思的眼尾就再次染上了情欲的熏红，细碎的呻吟从唇边漏出，他带着哭腔去抓盖勒特的手，刚刚发泄过的前端重新挺立起来，泛出的液体滴落在床单上  
盖勒特一手扶着阿不思的腰，一手抚摸着少年胸口的茱萸，指甲划过的地方引起少年的颤栗，而后穴被填满的快感又让阿不思除了不成语句的破碎呻吟外什么也说不出来  
“盖尔——”  
盖勒特在爆炸的快感中只听到身下的人模模糊糊叫着自己的名字，他把少年彻底压在身下，然后俯身亲吻他的双唇，“我在呢”  
阿不思几乎是无意识的在前后的双重夹击中抚慰着自己的欲望，然后在盖勒特突然不规律的喘息声中毫无防备的第二次释放了出来  
——盖勒特射出来的时候也没想到自己竟直接把阿不思弄射了  
两个人抱着倒在被子上，盖勒特还贪恋着少年体内的温暖，阿不思又羞又愤，直接把刚刚手里的东西抹到盖勒特身上  
盖勒特毫无悔改的笑，“阿尔，我都说了，你哪里都很甜”

锁骨也很甜  
吻也很甜  
睫毛也很甜  
所以我也很甜  
少年半睡非睡的瞪他一眼，“去洗澡”  
“好”  
“你给我洗”  
“好”  
“然后抱我回来”  
“好”  
“然后你去沙发睡”  
“不行！”  
盖勒特宠溺的在恋人耳边落下一个吻  
“我发誓让你好好睡，我知道你很累啦”  
反正我们还有很多个以后  
阿不思满足的蹭了蹭盖勒特的下巴  
“那走吧，你抱我去”  
“好”


End file.
